


i wanna have my dessert & eat it too

by vanibella



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Reader Insert, fem! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanibella/pseuds/vanibella
Summary: It’s the reader’s birthday, but Jason likes being a tease.





	i wanna have my dessert & eat it too

**Author's Note:**

> The underwear mentioned in this story is “The Great Eros Canova Ouvert” listed in this article https://www.whowhatwear.com/where-to-buy-lingerie-trends

While a candlelit dinner and rose petals on the bed weren’t exactly your thing, having Jason’s head in between your legs was definitely something you were down for.

A half-giggle half-gasp left your mouth as he continued to leave open-mouthed kisses down your thighs, having pushed up the cream-colored silk slip you loved to wear up to your waist to keep it out of the way.

“Jay, _oh god_ -”

One of the slip’s thin straps had fallen down your shoulder, and a hand that was previously busy massaging your hips reached up to fondle the breast exposed by the lace top. His palm was too warm, the calloused pads of his fingers imparting pleasant friction on your nipple as he pinched and thumbed it. By now, his other hand had hooked into the hem of the sheer underwear you wore for the occasion, the sheer mesh-like fabric practically begging for him to pull it off.

“You know, when I said I wanted to eat something else for dessert,” Jason murmured, “I didn’t mean I wanted to eat ice cream.”

“If you don’t stop talking-”

“Because let’s face it – this is pretty much the only thing I want to eat.”

While teasing you was still pretty high on his intentions for the night, Jason finally deemed it timely enough to give you what you wanted. Well, he was still having too much fun teasing.

Finally, finally moving up towards the apex of your legs, Jason softly blew over the heated fabric of your underwear, and the sudden rush of cool air had you clamping your legs closed. His unoccupied hand was pretty fast at keeping you spread however, and not a minute later did he start dropping soft kisses and kitten licks over the area that covered your nether lips, the press of the fabric a frustrating sensation against your throbbing center.

“Your panties are already so wet, babe. And I’m just getting started.”

You then shot back, albeit shakily and a little breathless, “Y- yeah? Then hurry up and fucking finish what you started.”

“Oof. Someone’s impatient.”

And then he stood up.

For the love of-

“Tsk tsk. If you’re going to hit me, then I might as well not remove this.”

The fucker.

You bit your lip angrily and resigned yourself to laying back against the sheets, watching impatiently as Jason slowly stripped himself of his sweatpants. Thank god he went commando.

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it? And because you’ve been such a good girl,” Jason whispered as he went back to his place at foot of the bed, kneeling on the floor right between your legs, “I’ll take this off for you.”

His hand hooked under the hem of your underwear and he slowly began to pull it down your legs, throwing it haphazardly into some corner of the room afterwards.

“Won’t be needing those for a while.”

“Are you done teasing me?”

“Maybe.” He teased, leaning over to gently bite a nipple and eliciting yet another gasp from you.

You sighed loudly. “Please, please _, please_ just eat me out.”

“Since you begged so nicely - ”

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Jason finally got to work on making good his promise to eat his dessert earlier that night.

Lips that were far too soft and wet started kissing you hotly where it ached the most, Jason’s tongue occasionally licking up the length of your slit to taste and probe. Alternating between slow and fast, Jason kept you on edge as he continued to kiss and suck, slotting his mouth over your clit and pressing open-mouthed kisses that would turn into tender slurping by the time he reached your inner lips, and then doing the same vice versa upwards.

“Pussy’s so good, babe. I swear, you get sweeter every time we do this.”

Nothing coherent was leaving your mouth, your knuckles aching as you continued to clench the sheets with increasing intensity. It probably wouldn’t be a surprise if you ripped them by the time Jason finished.

Jason continued his assault on you, tonguing you eagerly and delighting in the way you would occasionally wriggle on the bed when he went deeper and licked across your opening. His hand had gone back to caressing your bare chest, the other moving down to join his mouth.

Jason then sits up, wiping his soaked chin with the back of his hand – oh shit, that was sexy – to cup his hand against your soaked pussy, his thumb flitting across your clit and his middle finger halfway pushed in against your soaked walls.

The growing arousal that had begun to build since the beginning of the night was now an increasing point of sharpening pleasure that was centered between your legs and given the intermittent gasps and clenching around Jason’s finger, you were seriously close to finishing.

“Jay, don’t stop. I swear to God if you stop - ”

“Shh, I’m not going to stop. I promise I’m gonna give it to you good ‘cause it’s your birthday, yeah?”

You thump your head back, moaning quietly as you get closer and closer to the edge. Jason’s fingers are still working you over, but you need a little more pushing.

“Jay, I want your mouth. Please?”

“Anything you want, hon.”

Jason gets back down on his knees and slots back his mouth over you, replacing the finger that’s inside of you with his tongue and licking desperately at your walls.

It works, because you soon find yourself gasping sharply, back arching off the bed, legs snapping close around Jason’s head, a hand flying down to pull at his dark hair as you clench around his tongue.

You come to a few seconds later, legs shaky and chest heaving. Your legs unclench of their own accord and Jason pulls away, but not before imparting a final and finishing lick over you, making you shudder involuntarily at the oversensitivity and finally coming up to nuzzle your face. He settles down beside you on the bed and kisses you. You find that you don’t really mind the mess, or the musky taste.

You both take a moment to catch your breath. A minute passes, and you can’t help but giggle.

“Hi,” you whisper, arms looping around your partner’s neck.

“Hi,” he whispers back, a crooked grin taking over his face.

“Did you have fun?”, he asks.

You kiss him on the nose for that. The answer’s obvious.

Best birthday surprise ever.


End file.
